


In the Moment

by whichstiel



Series: Season 13 Codas [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e13 Devil's Bargain, M/M, devil's bargain, episode coda, literally no plot, spn 13x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstiel/pseuds/whichstiel
Summary: Cas and Dean reunite after their long separation.





	In the Moment

“You seem aggravated.”

At this, Dean stopped pacing his bedroom like a caged tiger so he could level a scowl at Castiel. He contorted his mouth into the sardonic half smile that said _fuck off_ far more effectively than mere words. “I’m fine, Cas. I’m great.” Dean reached into his jeans pockets and pulled out his wallet, keys, three lock picks, a handful of bullets, and two knives. Each item hit the table with unnecessary force. “I’m happy that Lucifer’s free, that Kentucky fried nutcase is still out for us, and oh yeah. Ketch is still alive and we can’t—”

“I’d prefer him dead as well, Dean.” Castiel gently closed the door behind him and leaned back so his shoulder blade pressed against the wall. He tilted his head, considering Dean. Years ago he would have dipped into Dean’s thoughts without a qualm. What were his abilities for if not to use as needed? Now, he understood that it was an affront to tunnel deeper. Castiel stood with his hand lingering on the doorknob and decided that he didn’t want to dig any deeper. Sometimes too much knowledge hurt just as much as ignorance. He watched Dean settle on the edge of his mattress and begin to pick at his knotted boots.

“I just want a break,” Dean muttered at his laces. “That’s all.”

“That would be a nice change.”

Dean pulled his boots off one by one, dropping them to the floor. He swiveled on the mattress, propping one leg on the blanket. He inhaled slowly and let the air hiss out loudly through his nose. When he looked up at Castiel again his scowl had faded. One eyebrow drew up. “You stickin’ around?”

Castiel looked away, focusing on the contents of Dean’s pockets shining on the desk across the room. “Of course.”

The mattress creaked, drawing Castiel’s attention, and Dean laid his hand deliberately on the blanket. He glanced between Castiel and the bed. “Here? Now?” And just like that, his expression eased, a hopeful smile growing on his face. “Come on, Cas,” he said quietly.

Castiel felt an answering grin growing and he let go of the door. “Uh. I’d like that.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, me too.” He waited until Castiel approached the bed, then he took hold of Castiel’s coat and pulled him down to sit next to him.

Castiel sank into the mattress, his hands sliding across his knees. Longing bubbled within him, turning him giddy. Memories of Dean had sustained him during his imprisonment. “It’s been some time.”

Dean nodded and slid his hand from Castiel’s coat to his tie. He ran it between his fingers so the fabric lifted and fell repetitively against his chest. “It has,” Dean said, hooking one finger into the knot of Castiel’s tie. Castiel stared into his eyes and felt the connection between them bloom as he let Dean draw him forward. Dean’s eyes only fluttered closed in the second before their lips met in a long kiss, mouths closed and pressed against each other like a slow, warm greeting. “There,” Dean said as they pulled apart. His eyes were dilated and breath came a little faster.

“I missed you,” Castiel murmured. He leaned forward so their foreheads met, noses brushing together.

“Missed you too.” Dean ran a finger along Castiel’s collar, fingertip brushing his skin. “So much.” He sighed and pulled back. “I’m so sorry, Cas.” Dean shook his head slowly. ”I should have known something was up when you— When I—”

“Asmodeus is an expert shapeshifter.” He laid a hand against Dean’s cheek and felt himself warm as Dean rested his head against his palm. “You are not at fault.”

Dean heaved another heavy exhale and then turned to fit his lips against Castiel’s palm. His hand pulled at the knot in Castiel’s tie. “You want?”

Castiel stopped breathing altogether. “I want.” He brought up his other hand, turning so Dean could work at undoing the buttons at his collar. As he did so his mouth sought Dean’s again.

Dean accepted the deepening kiss eagerly. “Me too.” He slid his hands around the curve of Castiel’s shoulders, pushing his coat from him. Gabardine and satin pooled around him and Dean inched closer, sliding onto his coat with a quiet _shush_. He redirected his kissing to Castiel’s jawline and mouthed along his throat.

“I wonder if there’s a tracking spell we can find to help us locate Lucifer,” Castiel said. “He’s low power so conceivably the usual spells might—”

Dean leaned back, his fingers curling into Castiel’s shirt front. He gave Castiel a little shake and widened his eyes incredulously. “Are you really going to talk about this now?”

“Well, it is a pressing concern.”

Dean shook his head. “Okay. This isn’t gonna work.”

Castiel stiffened and pulled away. “I’m sorry,” he said, as his entire midsection swooped traitorously.

“Cas.” Dean _tsked_ and drew him back. “Nothing like that, man.” He brought both hands up to frame Castiel’s face, one thumb running along his lip. He stared at Castiel steadily. “It’s just…in this line of work. Here, on earth. You gotta learn to live in the moment sometimes. Or you’ll break apart.”

“Really? Is that what you do?”

“Hell yeah it’s what I do. On the road, working a case… Sometimes you just gotta turn off the hunter.”

“That seems counterproductive, particularly in this case,” Castiel observed.

“Well, Cas—” Dean paused and cocked his head, then his eyes narrowed. “Okay. Alright. I see what you did there.” He grinned and shook his head before laying a finger in the divot of Castiel’s chin. “Be in the moment, man. I’ll help you.”

“You will?”

Dean trailed his finger down Castiel’s throat, over his Adam’s apple, and down to his collar. “Oh yes,” Dean said. And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/whichstiel) and [Tumblr](http://whichstiel.tumblr.com/) @ whichstiel. You may also like the Supernatural recap and gif blog I co-write/curate, [Shirtless Sammy](https://shirtlesssammy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
